


Diplomacy Fails

by Lily_Silvergarden



Series: RExFate [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 재혼 황후 - 알파타르트 | Remarried Empress - Alpha Tart
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: In Remarried Empress the world is much bigger than the novel shows, what if there were several nations from our world with familiar faces. How would the world of Remarried Empress be shaken with those people?
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster, Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Navier/Heinley, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Series: RExFate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903126
Kudos: 3





	Diplomacy Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pryotra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryotra/gifts).



The New Year’s Festival was just beginning. Dignitaries from all over the world were making their way to the Eastern Empire for celebration as well as possible diplomatic talks. The major talk going around was that Camelot and Egypt were finally ending their decades long isolationism. 

Camelot had been a country that had been filled with invasion, civil war and a succession crisis. The current king had only been 18 when he took the throne in an unorthodox way. A sword of all things! The king the sword chose was the second son of a minor noble, with no training. Even worse no royal blood flowed through his veins to show his right of birth, just the ‘choice’ of a rusty old sword. The only thing that gave his throne any legitimacy was his wife who was a princess in her own right. The poor woman was used as a scapegoat and declared to being having an affair as an excuse, so the king could marry his mistress who presented him with twin sons to him as heirs to the throne. 

The other troublesome nation that was due to arrive at any moment was Egypt. At least those of Camelot, dressed in a civilized manner if a bit ragged compared to the glory and elegance of the Eastern Empire. This Egypt however had no sense of modesty, men and women walked around shirtless without a care in the world. However, this new pharaoh had been ruling already for six years and Egypt was flourishing. Hopefully seeing the vibrant and advanced culture of the Eastern Empire would inspire those barbarians to civilize themselves. Well the only way to know would be when the diplomats from both countries arrive tomorrow.


End file.
